The present invention relates to an electronic component cooling apparatus adapted for fastening to, for example, a CPU package for dissipating heat, and more specifically to such an electronic component cooling apparatus in which the parts are modularized for quick replacement.
In recent years, the functions and efficiency of CPUs (central processing unit) for PC (personal computer) have been greatly improved. Nowadays, 64-bit CPUs have been intensively used to replace early 16-bit CPUs. Current advanced CPUs including Pentium MMX (Intel), K6 (AMD), M2 (Cyrix), etc., are commonly packed in a package for quick installation by plugging. Because different CPUs have different sizes, fans of different sizes may be used to fit CPUs of different sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,834 discloses an electronic component cooling apparatus, in which radiation fins are provided on a base of a heat sink in a manner to surround an impeller. The radiation fins are arranged so as to be in conformity to a direction of air flow from the impeller being rotated.